Genres of Kanazawa and Kazuki
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: The most Genres I could think of in a single sitting, a few are longer than my others.


All the genres I could remember in the form of KanazawaXKazuki love. Yay. Also, Romance has got to be the sappiest thing I've ever written…

--

Action/Adventure

--

"Run! The boulder!" Kazuki yelled, Kanazawa weaving out of the way of the rolling rock, just barely making it out of the cave alive.

They rolled down the hill and Kazuki got a mouthful of dirt as they skid to a stop.

"well, that went--" he started, sitting up only to have spears thrust in his face, Kanazawa scowling and rearranging his hat on his head.

"shit." Kanazawa finished his statement and Kazuki sighed and Belloq emerged from behind the natives to gloat.

--

Drama

--

Kazuki gripped his eyes shut, holding back the tears, and gripped his hands into fists.

"so you're basically saying…" he started and Kanazawa sighed irritably, not even looking up from the computer screen.

"I don't love you. I never loved you. Get the fuck out of my house." he stated and Kazuki flinched at the statement repeated again in that voice, that emotionless tone as if Kanazawa were talking to an animal, not the boy who'd shared his bed the last few years.

"you don't mean that." Kazuki whimpered reflexively and Kanazawa glanced at him once then went back to his computer.

"I do. I mean it more than anything I've ever said to you." he stated, the words biting into Kazuki, worse than anything he'd ever said to him.

"Kana--" he started and Kanazawa finally glared at him, pushing himself to his feet angrily.

"what about get out do you not get?! I don't want you here, I never want to see your stupid face again, can even _that _not get through your thick skull?!" he yelled, reaching forwards and gripping Kazuki's arm tight, tears streaming down Kazuki's face as the words lashed at him.

"I know Hiro." he said softly and Kanazawa stopped before he'd begun.

"know what?" he growled and Kazuki met his eyes.

"that you're dying."

Kanazawa opened his mouth then let it fall closed, stomping away from the boy and facing away from him.

"who told you?" he asked and Kazuki swallowed hard.

"Azuma. He saw the… the letter on your desk." Kazuki said softly and Kanazawa scoffed.

"of course it'd be him." Kanazawa muttered and glared back at Kazuki. "get out."

"Hiro, you need me, I need you, you can't just--" Kazuki said desperately, taking a hesitant step forwards.

"Kazuki, don't make this any harder on yourself, just get the hell out." Kanazawa growled darkly, not so much as looking back at him.

Kazuki swallowed hard.

This… was really it. Not only was Kanazawa dying, he was going to leave him too. He was shoving him away completely and utterly and now…

Kazuki didn't have a chance.

"okay. I'll go if it makes you happy." Kazuki said, voice cracking a little through his tears. "I love you Hiroto. I hope you'll realize that."

And Kazuki turned and walked out, not even bothering to take any of his things.

Kanazawa slowly sunk into a chair and hugged himself, letting himself simply cry.

"I love you too." he whispered brokenly and threw his glasses at the wall.

In a few weeks, he wouldn't need them anyway.

--

Family

--

Kazuki grunted as the wind was knocked from him and peeked an eye open, looking down at the ruffled just-waking boy sitting on his stomach.

"Tou-chan! It's Christmas morning Tou-chan!" the boy smiled widely and yanked on Kazuki's shirt, the man sitting up and yawning a little.

"Youichi, why is it that on Christmas you wake up at the crack of dawn but every other day you run late for school?" Kazuki asked his son, the boy shaking his head like the question didn't even matter.

"c'mon! Chichi-san's got breakfast already!" Youichi stated brightly, letting go of his collar and dragging his father from the bed by his arm instead. Kazuki swatted him away, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"coffee, then presents." he grunted, pulling on his slippers and yawning again.

"granted." came an amused voice from the doorway and Kazuki looked over at Kanazawa standing there, in plaid sleeping pants and a robe, holding two cups of coffee. Kazuki smiled widely and hobbled the rest of the way across the room to kiss his husband on the cheek and take his coffee.

"thanks babe." Kazuki mumbled, taking a quick swallow and wincing at the small clatter of presents falling downstairs. "told you the stack was gonna fall."

"hush, he's having fun." Kanazawa smiled and put his arm around Kazuki's shoulders. "c'mon, if we don't get down there he's gonna open all of them, including mine and yours."

"true dat." Kazuki stated then chuckled at the distasteful scowl that crossed Kanazawa's face.

"at least on _Christmas_, don't say that." Kanazawa pleaded and Kazuki lifted up to place a kiss to Kanazawa's lips, smiling.

"if you want, Merry Christmas." Kazuki said softly then pulled him downstairs to their living room where Youichi was excitedly shaking his presents, trying to guess what they were and just seconds away from tearing them open.

Kazuki and Kanazawa cuddled on the couch and let their son rip the wrapping paper to shreds, content to just watch the joy on his face as he saw each of their presents to him.

--

Crime

--

Kanazawa flinched a little and punched Omaeda in the arm.

"don't freaking break him, he's my radiologist, not a sack of potatoes idiot!" Kanazawa scolded the underling and he scowled at him, dumping the bound, gagged, and hooded boy on the hotel bed.

"Sheesh, bust a fucking nut already, he's not gonna break." Omaeda smirked and Kanazawa glared.

"oh just get the fuck out, we're here." Kanazawa ordered. "keep watch outside, and don't come in unless you see blue lights dumb-fuck."

Omaeda rolled his eyes and left, Kanazawa waiting for the door to close completely before walking over, locking the chain lock, and then sighing, relaxing a little and sitting on the bed beside Kazuki.

"sorry I got you into all this." he said softly, patting the boy's thigh a little, a small whimper echoing from under the hood over his face. Kanazawa pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, leaning forwards and starting to untie the ropes around his neck holding the hood on. "I never meant for you to get hurt, I mean, I just kind of liked you then I wanted to see you more so when I started coming to see you every day the feds saw it as part of my routine and thought they could get to me through you."

Kanazawa managed to get the hood off and looked down into Kazuki's red, teary eyes, the boy looking fearful and angry at the same time. Hurt. Kanazawa set a hand on the younger man's cheek.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, Boss Nagoyichi figured you'd rat me out, I know that even if you'd known what I was, you'd never do that." Kanazawa said softly and shook his head, tossing the cigarette butt down and stomping it. "Kazuki, you have to disappear, forever. Never talk to anyone you know again, never see your family again, you have to _belong _to me."

Kanazawa lifted the boy's head up and pulled a knife from his belt, Kazuki's eyes wide.

Kanazawa leaned forwards and quickly slit the bandana in his mouth.

"swear loyalty to me, and I won't have to use this for anything other than cutting off your ropes." Kanazawa said softly and Kazuki spat out the wad of cotton balls they'd shoved in his mouth.

"Hiroto, I'd rather die that rat you out." Kazuki declared, smiling softly and then chuckling. "and this rope stuff is kinky, we'll have to do it again."

"Kazuki, you're really incapable of doing anything seriously aren't you?" Kanazawa growled, cutting the man's ropes and tossing the knife on the floor.

"I love you Kanazawa-san." Kazuki said softly, wrapping his arms up around the man's head. Kanazawa sighed and couldn't believe he was saying it.

"I love you too Kazuki." he whispered and simply let the young doctor pull him down to the stiff hotel bed and corrupt him in ways Kanazawa had never thought would be part of his criminal career.

Not that he minded.

--

Parody

--

"and Kanazawa…" Kanazawa frowned at the computer screen. "wait, wait, I don't get it, why am I kicking him out if I still need him? It doesn't make any sense!"

"well obviously it was one of those 'if you love someone let them go' type of things." Infernum frowned, looking down at the teacher.

"but it's dumb!" Kanazawa declared and Kazuki leaned over his other shoulder.

"no, I thought it was more of a 'helping your loved ones through the grief by making them hate you' type of thing." he stated and Infernum scowled.

"that, my friend, is a cliché, and I do not deal in clichés. Ever." he declared, eyes set in a glare at the trumpet player.

"um, yeah, but haven't you ever said something along the same lines to Acerbus?" Kazuki frowned and Infernum growled.

"Kazuki, shut up." he snapped and Kanazawa rolled his eyes.

"hey! I'm just stating the facts here!" Kazuki stated defensively.

"what I say in real life is entirely different from what I write in fics!" Infernum yelled back at him.

"so you admit your dialogue isn't realistic." Kanazawa stated with utmost nonchalance. Infernum grumbled in frustration.

"no, I never said that, I simply stated that the way I talk, and the way Kanazawa talks, are two completely different things. And it's seriously below the belt to bring up mine and Acerbus' conversations! You know those are separate from practically everything else!" he whined accusingly at Kazuki who muttered and looked away.

"sorry." Kazuki apologized.

"thank you." Infernum nodded.

"so… you're not going to change it?" Kanazawa asked, leaning back in his chair.

"nope, I was told write drama, I wrote drama. And it's totally a 'push him away so he's not dependant on me and dies when I die' sort of thing." Infernum stated and Kanazawa snorted.

"yep, you're entirely copying you and Acerbus." he stated and Infernum steamed.

"ACERBUS WASN'T ACTUALLY DYING!!!" he yelled and Kazuki chuckled, Kanazawa shrugging.

"whatever, just saying, if you're going to Photoshop real life events into your fan fiction, make it a little less obvious is all." he said softly and Infernum grumbled, stomping off to hide in a corner.

"I hate parody…" he muttered.

--

Horror

--

Kazuki blinked, his eyes heavy and unfocused and he blinked again, trying to blink some of the bleariness from his eyes.

"ah, I see you're awake." came a soft voice and Kazuki lolled his head around, trying to see who'd said it. His eyes focused, his head getting a little clearer, and he saw a shadow in the corner, red eyes glowing at him, trained on him.

"who-who are you?" Kazuki asked weakly and there was a soft chuckle.

"no one of any great importance." the stranger said softly and stood, the chair scraping against the floor. There was a swish and Kazuki blinked at the spot the stranger had been standing before. "call me Kanazawa."

Kazuki jolted, turning his head to look over his shoulder then froze in awe. Kanazawa was pale, blonde and beautiful behind him, eyes a perfect blood red and his lips flushed. Kazuki swallowed thickly and moved a little.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was chained up. It didn't even take one to figure out he was also naked and that this man, this gorgeous man, Kanazawa, had put him here like this.

"what are you going to do to me?" Kazuki asked, his breathing a little faster, both excited and fearful. For all he knew this man was some kind of serial killer.

"guess." Kanazawa smiled a little and Kazuki went wide-eyed. The man had _fangs_, genuine, vampire, Bram Stoker _fangs_!!!

"y-you're a vampire?!" he asked, hunching his shoulders a little. The vamp nodded.

"indeed." he stated, looking amused.

"what do you want?" Kazuki asked worriedly. This was his BLOOD he was talking about here!

"the same thing every vampire wants Kazuki Hihara. I _vant _to suck your _blood_." Kanazawa smirked and with that, moved lightning fast around to the front of the boy, putting one hand on the boy's chin and the other on the small of the boy's back, pulling his body flush against him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Kazuki's eyes went wide and his heart beat faster. He was pressed against him, so seductively, so hard and compact against him…

Kazuki let his eyes slip closed and kissed back. God, this felt good, even knowing this… creature, that he could suck him dry in seconds…

God, it felt amazing.

Kanazawa pulled away from his lips and lowered to his neck and bit onto the boy's collar bone, not even a sting of pain following, and Kazuki felt his body tighten. Well, if he was going to die, it wasn't such a bad way to go. In the arms of a positively delicious looking vampire, feeling his mouth against his chest…

Oh this was most definitely not a bad way to go.

Kanazawa pulled back and licked his lips softly.

"perfect, A Negative. You'll make a great body to feed from." he said with a smirk and Kazuki frowned.

"wha-what? You're not… gonna just… eat me?" he asked weakly and the vampire laughed.

"Kazuki-kun, I have been watching you for a long time. It'd be a waste to gorge myself on you all at once." Kanazawa stated then reached a hand down, gripping the boy's ass firmly in one hand. "plus, any one human has in abundance, six or so pints of blood, even if I had such a hunger I needed that much, which I don't, it'd be difficult to take all of it, even for me."

"so you're… gonna just keep me here?" Kazuki asked, not sure whether he was more hopeful or worried.

"yes." Kanazawa answered, licking and kissing at his neck.

"and you're going to um… do things to me?" Kazuki asked with a blush, Kanazawa thrusting their hips together.

"yes." he hissed and Kazuki swallowed hard, pressing back into him.

"can I be untied?" he asked and Kanazawa chuckled, lifting the boy's chin and pressing their lips together once more.

"not quite yet, you look positively _delicious _tied up like this."

--

Tragedy

--

It rained.

For some reason, it fit that it was raining. If it was sunny on this day, it would have been uncomfortable. If they had to be surrounded by despair as the sun raged on despite them, it would have been all wrong.

Kazuki didn't recognize most of the people around him. In fact, he doubts_ Kanazawa_ would have remembered half of them, but they'd been on his list, so he'd invited them.

He recognized Ryotaro and Kahoko in the background, Ryotaro somber as Kahoko cried into her hands, an arm around her shoulder supportively.

Kazuki looked back down at the coffin, Kanazawa inside, nothing more than a shell, withered and dressed up in a suit the man wouldn't have worn when he was alive. Kazuki cried. He couldn't help it, tears just fell and fell. Obscured by rain, they fell, and people, faces he didn't know, around him…

He wanted Kanazawa, he wanted Hiroto back.

If he was… he'd comfort him, he'd kiss him and tell him it was okay…

Kazuki sobbed and buried his face in his hands as strangers around him wondered who that boy at the front was, crying like a widow in the wake of her husband.

They were half right.

--

Science Fiction

--

Kanazawa frowned at the boy in front of him.

"Xenu?" he asked and the boy nodded brightly.

"of course! Aside from Omicron, Xenu is the only other inhabited planet this side of the Milky Way!" Kazuki answered and Kanazawa lit his cigarette.

"so you're an alien?" he grunted and Kazuki nodded.

"correct. From Xenu." he answered and Kanazawa sighed, shaking his head wearily.

"oh dear lord, and I thought you were bad as a human…" he grumbled, walking past the boy towards the door.

"oh! Kana-yan! If you're going out don't forget your towel!!!!" Kazuki called after him and Kanazawa groaned, just going on his merry old way.

--

Suspense

--

The lights flickered in the dark room, black and white clashing together as he stared at the gun.

"oh god… don't shoot." Kazuki whimpered and Kanazawa narrowed his eyes.

"he's gonna do it." he muttered and Kazuki whined and covered his eyes.

"I can't watch." he whined.

BANG!

"AUGH!!!" Kazuki yelled, jumping and cuddling up to Kanazawa on the couch, knocking the man's popcorn to the floor as he curled up on his lap. "I hate The Usual Suspects!!!!!"

"I am Kaiser Sose." Kanazawa smirked and Kazuki grumbled from his place curled up in Kanazawa's lap.

--

Fantasy

--

Kazuki watched as his master mixed something bubbling in a caludron, patiently humming and writing his findings down on a piece of paper.

"what do you think my sweet?" Kanazawa smiled down at the cat and the boy trapped in a cat's body stretched sinuously.

"meow?" he mewled at Kanazawa who beckoned him forwards, scratching at his ears once he got close enough.

"yeah, I thought so." Kanazawa muttered and Kazuki relaxed under his hand, letting the man scratch lazily at his ears.

Honestly, he'd gotten used to being a cat quite easily, not that he didn't wish for his old body most of the time, but then again…

If he was human would Kanazawa touch him like this? Would his loving master let him curl up beside him in the bed to sleep? Would he be able to be with the warlock every second of the day?

He thought not.

Kazuki was just about ready to fall asleep, smiling in his catty way, wondering whether Kanazawa knew that he loved him and what would happen once he was human.

Then his yelped as Kanazawa gripped the scruff of his neck, pulling him up and holding him before his face.

"now then Kazu-chan, I need you to try something for me, kay?" Kanazawa smiled at him and Kazuki melted a little, uncomfortable but understanding. After all, Kanazawa tested various potions on the boy.

It wasn't really new and Kanazawa always managed to change him back from whatever odd form or strange shape or color he'd gotten in.

Kanazawa put a few drops of the current potion on a saucer and set it down on the table.

"alright Kazu-chan. Lick it up!" Kanazawa stated, sitting back in his chair and waiting. Kazuki stepped forwards and licked the saucer clwean, sitting back on his haunches and waiting for whatever was going to happen. First his fur turned an odd peach color then he started to stretch.

Kazuki yowled and collapsed on his side, feeling his limbs lengthen and his body change as Kanazawa watched him closely.

He panted and gripped his mouth shut as yowls turned to very human groans.

Kazuki waited for the transformation to pass then peeked an eye open at Kanazawa who was sitting there, arms crossed, eyes scrutinizing.

"I… I can explain." he started, feeling odd at being able to talk again.

After all, it'd been two years.

"no need. I figured from when I found you that you weren't a normal cat." Kanazawa stood and offered him a hand. "c'mon, lets get you dressed."

"oh." Kazuki blushed and took the man's hand, stepping lightly off the table. Kanazawa wrapped his robe over the boy and smiled.

"so, my love, care to explain how exactly you ended up as a cat?" Kanazawa asked, his voice low and kind as always and Kazuki shivered a little.

"well, it's a long story." he muttered, getting comfortable in the familiar robes.

"I've got time." Kanazawa promised. sitting in his high backed chair, and he pulled Kazuki into his lap, petting the boy's head gently. Kazuki didn't mind, he was used to it.

"anyway, so I met this witch named Nami…"

--

Romance

--

Kazuki let his eyes fall closed, just listening to Kanazawa.

"I like cloud watching, it's somewhat soothing." Kanazawa said from his left.

"mm-hmm." Kazuki mumbled sedately. He was so relaxed…

"the picnic was a good idea." Kanazawa stated and Kazuki smiled a little. It was wasn't it? He got to eat for free and help out Kanazawa with that pent up stress issue.

"mm-hmm." he nodded.

"I love you Kazuki." Kanazawa said softly and Kazuki nodded.

"mm--" Kazuki started then his eyes shot open and he saw Kanazawa looming over him. "s-sensei?"

"I do Kazuki." Kanazawa said softly, his glasses slipping down his nose. "I get that it's weird, but I really do."Kazuki swallowed thickly and looked up at his sensei.

"ah, sensei… um…" he said, feeling hi face flush. Kanazawa smiled and moved, slumping down on the blanket they'd brought with their picnic.

"it's okay, just thought I should say something, you seemed relaxed." Kanazawa stated, reaching in his pocket and pulling his cigarettes out, packing the tobacco against his palm. Kazuki swallowed thickly and before his teacher could even open the pack he leaned over and pulled Kanazawa's lips to pulled away, looking questioning and Kazuki just smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I love you too, sensei."

--

Western

--

The little town was barely standing, propped up buildings on either side of the road, looking a bit like the desert around it had sucked all the life out of the place. Kanazawa checked to see if his gun was free in his holster, and stepped into the saloon.

The collection of people there were anything but hospitable looking, glaring over at him for the interruption, as if just his presence was disrupting, and then grumbling and going back to their business. Two different poker games were going on at the time, one with a group of rugged old dusters and the other had one boy in it, dressed up more than anyone else in the building and Kanazawa assumed he was the server since the barkeep was grumbling about something or other.

Kanazawa slumped into a barstool and looked at the selection of bottles (mostly broken) along the back wall.

"any Slice in that bottle?" he asked and the barkeep grunted in affirmative and Kanazawa nodded, waiting for the man to pour the drink.

Kanazawa barely had the drink in his hand before the table behind him groaned, an amused laugh coming from the table as well.

"I win again! That's great, I finally got my money back, you guys are great." the boy laughed and Kanazawa sighed. Idiot, there's no way he's getting out of here acting like that…

"yeah cause we keep losin? I think, you're a cheat." the disgruntled player across the table accused, leaning forwards, one hand on his hip, deadly close to his gun.

"what? Cheat? I've lost almost more games than you!" The boy objected and Kanazawa pulled one button on his jacket, making it just a little looser, giving him just enough room to grab his gun quickly if he needed to.

"so yer a crafty cheat, doesn't change shit, lift your sleeves." the other player demanded and the boy slammed a hand on the table.

"you're crazy, I'm not a cheater!" the boy declared and Kanazawa turned a little to watch the fray a bit. He glanced back at the barkeep who had stopped wiping glasses to watch.

"you gonna do something? The kid doesn't look like a cheater to me." Kanazawa asked, jabbing a thumb over one shoulder at the table.

"he's right Pete, kid's worked here since he was a boy, I ain't never seen him cheat." the barkeep stated loudly, announcing it for the whole saloon. The angry poker man, namely Pete, shot to his feet and pulled out his pistol.

"you're in on it too aren't ya old man?! I bet he splits it with you!" Pete yelled angrily and Kanazawa glared back at him.

"shut up, your yelling is giving me a headache." he stated and the man took one, obviously drunk by the way he was staggering, step forwards and aimed his gun at him.

"oh yeah?! Wanna make me pretty boy?" the man smirked and Kanazawa grabbed the man by the wrist and pulled him forwards, twisting and slamming him into the bar, the man's mouth slamming into Kanazawa's shot glass, shattering it.

"it'd be a pleasure." Kanazawa growled and there was the click of guns behind him before he spun and unhooked the last button on his coat, the jacket flying as he ducked down, barely avoiding the spray of bullets above him. He pulled his guns and squeezed off four shots, hitting the handles of each of the other poker player's guns as he hit the floor, skidding a little and scowling when broken glass dug into his arm.

"get down!" Kanazawa yelled at the other patrons then cursed when he saw most of them were drawing their guns.

After all, it wasn't often this small town got to be part of a real life shoot out.

Kanazawa jumped up and over the bar just as the last of the bottles above-head got blown apart and rained whisky down on him.

Kanazawa went ahead and loaded the half rounds he'd fired and shot a hole through the bar, peeking through at the legs of each of the men, still shooting at him. He smirked and shot.

Cries and grunts went out as he hit knee and thigh and men went down hard on the floor until no one was left standing. He brushed the glass off the brim of his hat and stood, looking out at the groaning room.

The boy stood up, shaky on his feet, and smiled.

"um, thanks. I'm Kazuki." he said softly, stepping over whining men on the floor and offering his hand to Kanazawa.

"no problem." he nodded and shook the boy's hand then winced as a knife stabbed into his back.

His hand tightened on the boy's arm and he fell to the floor, his shirt ripping and cards spraying over him as Kanazawa fell to the damp wood.

--

Kanazawa groaned and forced his eyes open.

"where the hell am I?" he asked, panting and looking around the unfamiliar room. A hand settled on his chest and lifted a cup of water to his lips.

He drank and followed that thin-fingered hand up to the face it belonged to.

"the hospital. Well, as much of one as we have, it's really just an old hotel room the Doc uses." Kazuki smiled and pulled the cup away, Kanazawa glaring at him.

"you… Kazuki, you fucking cheat…" he growled and Kazuki smiled sheepishly.

"um, yeah, about that, sorry I got you into that mess but you know, it's all I'm good at." he admitted and Kanazawa grumbled, falling back to the bed.

"yeah, I understand that." Kanazawa muttered, looking across the room at his pistols hanging on the wall, shining a little in the light from the window.

"you're Kanazawa, the Japanese gunslinger, right?" the boy, Kazuki, asked, and Kanazawa forced himself to sit up.

"yeah." he grunted and the boy nodded a little ,jiggling his leg a little as he looked down at the floor, obviously thinking hard about what to say next.

Kanazawa had a feeling.

"I hate to be presumptuous but… do you think you could teach me how to shoot?" Kazuki finally asked, much more… subtle, than others who'd asked before him.

"why?" Kanazawa grunted and rummaged around in his pockets, searching for his smokes.

"well, it's a rough world. I figure I should know the basics." Kazuki stated, obviously a bald-faced lie and one Kanazawa had heard several times prior.

"if you're going to lie, you might as well do it better than that." Kanazawa stated, grabbing his shirt, still bloodstained and with a nice big hole in the back from where that coward us slug had stabbed him, but it was wearable. Kazuki grabbed his arm.

"listen, I don't like lying, and I don't like cheating at cards for money, but I saw what you did, it was… amazing! There's no other way to describe it! Please, teach me?" Kazuki said softly, imploring, and looking damn near desperate. Kanazawa nodded a little and pulled his arm away, pulling his shirt back on.

"you were right, it was presumptuous." he stated and the boy groaned, grabbing him again.

"please! I'll do anything!" the boy begged and Kanazawa swung his legs over the edge of the bed, looking over at the boy.

"anything huh?" he asked, musing over the possibilities.

"yes, I'll clean your guns, wash your clothes, brush your horse, anything!" Kazuki declared adamantly and Kanazawa mulled the subject over.

It'd be nice to not have to pitch his own stupid tent.

"fine, c'mon." he stated, standing and grabbing his pistols off the wall.

"w-what?! Really?" the boy asked, sounding overly excited."yep." Kanazawa muttered and grabbed his bullet hole riddled duster."don't worry sir, you won't regret this!" Kazuki declared confidently and Kanazawa glanced sidelong at him.

"I already do, you've got to work hard so I don't anymore, got it?" he stated and Kazuki nodded.

"you bet!" the boy smiled brightly and Kanazawa shook his head, looking at the holes in his jacket and scowling.

"first things first, fix this, I don't care how as long as it still fits me after you're done." Kanazawa said and thrust the coat at him

"yes sir!" Kazuki chirped brightly and Kanazawa sighed, just walking on to his horse and jumping up.

This was going to take some getting used to.

END!

Okay, so, this one was fun but they each ended up being so long! I went from the occasional long to the occasional short! w Weird!

So, notes.

Action/Adventure: it was an Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark reference! I even put Belloq in!!!! Yay! ^__^

Drama: Yeah… more on this one when I explain Parody…

Family: Yes, the thought of Kazuki and Kanazawa having a rambunctious little youngster's just sweet.

Crime: a throwback to The Alphabet's letter X where Kazuki was a radiologist and Kanazawa was a Mafioso. A sort of sequel, if you will.

Parody: Okay, this was me actually Parodying my own fic, remember Drama? Well that's what they're talking about. It's basically me making fun of myself, hope someone other than me thought it was funny…

Horror: Vampire!Kanazawa is win!!! Also, I hate Stephanie Meyer, may her headless corpse rot in the dankest landfill on the Earth. And I'm flinching already at the fangirl shrieking I'm going to have to put up with for that but really, the next JKR? I think bloody not.

Tragedy: A continuation of Drama. After he's dead, well, lets just say Kazuki's trying to take it one thing at a time.

Also, yes, that WAS a RyoXKaho hint there. Out of all of them, RyoXKaho and YunokiXKaho are the only ones I can really stomach. Len's just too fuckin gay for me to wrap my head around.

Science Fiction: Yeah, I could have done better considering how much Sci-Fi I write but this idea stuck in my head and just wouldn't leave. The idea of Kana getting irritated by a towel toting Kazu is just funny. Also, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, also win.

Suspense: Okay, The Usual Suspects is a crime heist film from the 90s, for those that didn't know, revolving around a string of 'usual suspects' who meet up and plan a heist together after the cops call them all in as suspects. It's got a real twist ending involving people getting shot.

Fantasy: Okay, this was a direct rip-off/tribute to CrystallicSky who inspired me to write these little vignettes to begin with, read her stuff, tis' fun.

Romance: Ah, picnics… Acerbus'll get it…

Western: Hmm, okay um, I don't know how to explain this one, honestly, I was half channeling Maverick and half channeling Young Guns. And a dash of Back to the Future, for nerdy flavor.

So that's it. Review pretty please!


End file.
